1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information storage devices, and in particular to a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo controller to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
Disk drives may comprise a volatile semiconductor memory for caching user data before it is written to the disk. This improves performance of the disk drive as seen by the host since the disk drive can immediately return a “ready” status in response to a write command rather than require the host to wait until the user data has been written to the disk. The write data stored in the write cache is flushed to the disk at a later time, such as during an idle mode or when a flush command is received from the host. Deferring the flushing of write data from a write cache to the disk is typically referred to as write-back caching.